Obsession
by Degenerate X
Summary: Remember when Vanessa Hudgens guest stared as London's obsessed fan Corrie? Well this is a FEMSLASH fic about it. How far will Corrie go to have London for herself? Also has MaddiexLondon. FEMSLASH. LESBIANS.
1. Intro

** NEW IMPORTANT NOTE!!! If you check my profile, THERE ARE LINKS TO THE UNCUT CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY! If you've been asking for the uncut chapters and I haven't sent them yet, I'm sorry, I'll try and get them out, but why wait or request when they're just a few clicks away?!**

**Also, the sequel is in the works, no details yet, but trust me, I've gotten muuuuuch better since I wrote this, and most of you thought this was great, so the next one's gonna be real intresting.**

* * *

Ok,first of all,did anyone notice that Vanessa Hudgens character on the Suite life seemed to be...in...I dunno...love,with London,like...as a girlfriend, I dunno, but it sure seemed like it to me, so my other account was suspended for writing an explcit femslash fanfic, but hey...I've got another, so let the good times roll, now as for the pairings, London/Corrie (Vanessa), and ummm,Maddie/and...well I'll leave this up to ya'll, when you review, tell me witch you would rather see, Maddie/London, Maddie/Gabriella, Maddie/Mary Margret(Taylor)(...the black chick).

London, Maddie, Mary Margret(who I will call just call Mary), and Corrie sat in the computer lab.

Maddie and London were working on their research paper, while Mary and Corrie worked on theirs.

''Hey London, what's another word for optimistic?'' Maddie asked her partner(I mean project partner,not girlfriend).

''I don't know,cat.'' Said London,who was busy flossing her teeth.

''What does the word cat have in common with the word optimistic?'' Asked Maddie.

''Well,you asked for another word,so there you go.'' Said London,smiling and uncrossing her legs.

Meanwhile,Corrie sat next to Mary,as Mary typed their paper.

When London uncrossed her legs, Corrie was able to see up her skirt.

She could'nt take her eyes off London's panties.

''Hey Corrie, gimme that paper over there.'' Said Mary.

Corrie...CORRIE!" She shouted,earning herself several shhhs from people in the process.

''Oh,I'm sorry,I was...'' She started,but Mary cut her off,''Looking up London's school skirt?''

Corrie sighed and said,''I can see London Tipton's panties.''

''Oh my God,you have such a problem.'' Said Mary,making a disgusted face,and rolling her eyes.

Ok,I'm going to say,I don't want to lose this account,so I will make a mailing list and send the uncut chapter to everyone on it,not that there is one right here, I just felt the need to say.

After they finished their papers,all the girls headed to lunch.

''Man,I just can't belive they voted Ace off American Idol,he was so cute.'' Said London,applying lipstick to her lips.

''I know.'' Said Mary,Maddie rolled her eyes,she did'nt have a T.V,so she had never seen American Idol,but she had heard of it,and judging by what she heard,she hated it.

London dropped the lipstick back into her purse witch was sitting under her,but she missed,and it rolled up to Corrie foot.

''Hey London,you dropped...'' She started,but she did'nt finish.

''What?'' Asked Corrie.

"Nothing." She said.

Corrie carefully dropped the lipstck into her purse and stood up.

"I'm going to the restroom, don't do anything cool untill I get back London." She said.

"Whatever." Said London.

She walked off, and London leaned in and said, "That girl really scares me."

"Oh girl, today in the library, she was looking up your skirt." Said Mary.

"Yeah, and she was watching you shower the other day after gym." Said Maddie.

"No, the weirdest thing was when I caught her digging through my locker, she was like going through my cloths and smelling them." Said London.

"Eww." Said Maddie.

"Seriously London, I'd watch myself around that girl, she's a little to into you." Said Mary.

London nodded, but secretly, she was hiding a evil grin, this is just what she wants, she loves to toy with guys so much, because they obsessed over her, so toying with a girl, who was twice obsessed as any guy would be twice as fun.

"I need to go get a little cash outta my purse." Said London, dumping her tray.

"A little?" Said Maddie.

"Ok, alot, but I'm donating it, see I can be cherishable to." She said.

Maddie looked at Mary confused and started to correct her, but London stopped her,"Don't even tell me how cherishable I am, it ruins the feeling."

"Your a saint." Said Maddie.

"I know." Said London, skipping out of the cafeteria.

Mary and Maddie burst out laughing.

But when the door closed behind London, she stopped skipping, her bright smile turned to an evil smirk.

She hiked up her skirt and headed towards the restroom...

Well there's a small start, if you like it so far...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! and don't forget to tell me which pairing you want to see, and don't worry about sending your email, I'll send the uncut chapters as a chapter review reply.


	2. The kiss

Well this might get a little explicit, but if it does I will mail you the uncut version.

London walked down the hallway, and up to her locker, she checked the hallways and sure they were empty.

She pulled her shirt off, and her bra, then she put her shirt back on.

She made sure her shirt was on nice and tight.

She walked into the girls restroom, to find Corrie putting lipstick on.

"Hey Corrie." She said, walking up to her.

"OH, London, I was..just putting on my lipstck." She said, shoving the lipstck in her purse.

London reached in the purse and pulled it out.

"London...I'm sorry, I was going to give it back, really." She said.

"Oh it's ok." Said London, removing the cap.

She slowly applied it, as Corrie watched facinated.

"Do you think it's even?" She asked, puckering her lips.

"It's perfect London." Corrie said smiling.

"Oh, but what's this?" London asked, gently reached out and pulled Corrie's chin up with her finger.

Corrie felt herself begin to tremble, her breathing was getting raspy, her heart was starting to beat very fast.

"Looks like you missed a spot." Said London.

She reached for the lipstick, but knocked it off the shelf.

"Opps." She said.

She turned around, and winked at Corrie, her skirt was pulled pretty high up, so you could imagine what would happen when she bent over, which is just what she did.

Corrie's lips trembled as London bent over right in front of her and picked the lipstick vile up.

"Oh shoot, looks like it broke." She said, looking at the broken lipstick.

"I...I have...some..some in my purse, but it's pink, not red like yours." Said Corrie, still trembling.

"That's ok, I have some extra." Said London leaning in.

Corrie back up against the wall.

London kissed her softly on the lips.

Corrie's eyes rolled in the back of her head.

After about ten seconds London broke this kiss.

"There, that's better." She said, rubbing a little lipstck of the side od Corrie's mouth.

"L...London." She whispered. still in a trance like state.

"Yes my little puppet?" London said, checking her lipstck.

"I think I love you." She whispered.

"Prove it." Said London, as she began to pull up her shirt, but the warning bell rang, and the students began to fill the halls.

"Darn, well maybe later, see ya Core." London said, winking and walking out of the restroom.

"I got kissed by London Tipton." She said, brushing her lips.

Suddenly London burst through the bathroom door.

She backed Corrie up against the wall again and said,"And don't tell anyone about this, it's our little secret, ok?" She asked, poking her nose with her finger tip.

Corrie nodded slowly.

"I knew you'd understand." She said, suddenly she kissed her roughly, roughly, but only for about two seconds before she turned around and walked out of the restroom again, for good this time.

Corrie stood there, still trying to absorbe London's sweet strawberry tasting mouth, her soft tongue dancing around her mouth, her heart still racing.

"London Tipton...wants me." She said.

Suddenly her eyes shot open.

"I'M GONNA DO LONDON TIP..." She did'nt finish, Mary walked in the restroom.

"Corrie, girl it's been like twenty minutes, are you ok?" She asked.

"I've never been better." She said, grabbing her books and skipping out of the restroom.

Mary rolled her eyes as Corrie skipped to her locker.

"CORRIE YOU GET TO CLASS THIS INSTANT, MADELIE STOP PASSING NOTES!" Shouted their teacher.

Corrie bearly had time to hear Maddie say, "But London tossed this to me, I did'nt..." before the door slammed.

Corrie sighed, this was her third tardy and she would be recieving detention.

She walked into class to find that Sister Sara had a detention slip waiting for her.

"I'm sorry dear, but you'll have to move quicker." She said, shaking her head.

Corrie found Maddie in her desk, the one right next to London.

"Ummm, Maddie could I sit there?" She asked.

"Yeah, but princess here might throw a note to you and get you d-hall." she said, moving to the desk behind Corrie's.

"London can throw anything at me." She said, sighing.

Maddie looked at Mary and they rolled their eyes.

London did the same.

The whole time Corrie was busy writting her Name as Corrie Faith Tipton on her notebook, over and over.

Maddie leaned in and saw.

"_Oh my god" _She thought.

_"Does this girl wanna mary London...nah, she must be like wanting to be her sister...I hope, wait what do I care?"_ She thought

"MADELINE!" Sister Sara shouted.

"OH, I'm sorry." Said Maddie snapping back to reality.

"It's ok dear." She said.

Maddie smiled.

"FIFTEEN EXTRA MINUTES IN DETENTION!" She shouted, bringing her ruler down on the desk.

"There is no daydreaming in class, You should be taking notes like Corrie here." She said, gesturing to her.

"Oh...yeah, notes." Said Corrie, flipping the page concealing her "new" name.

"Corrie, fifteen minutes OFF your detention time." She said.

"Oh, thank you." Said Corrie.

Sudddenly London remembered how today the detention teacher was Father Philman, he fell asleep the first ten minutes, and Corrie would be stuck there for fourty-five.

London waited untill Sister Sara turned around to face the class, when she did, London reached over and puched Corrie in the arm.

"Owww, what I do?" Asked Corrie, rubbing her arm.

"LONDON, I'm shocked, detention." She said, handing her the slip.

Corrie looked at London, and she winked at her.

Corrie realized why London had did what she did, and she smiled and winked back.

_"Well, I have all detention to play with my new toy." _London thought.

Corrie sat there daydreaming about London, but little did she know that the biggest temptation's were yet to come, who know's what the wealthy vixen had in store for her new "toy"?

Well nothing to explicit, the parrings are still on the table.Maddie/ and anyone, you tell me, but it has to be femslash, and this is not the only pairing, the pairings are London/Corrie, and the bounus, Maddie?.So cast your vote now and Maddie might just get down with your vote! By the way, if you want the uncut chapter, log in when you review, I can't reply to a anon.Or at least leave you email.


	3. Detention

Ok, so far it looks like the pairings are going to be London/Corrie and Maddie/London, but there are two more chapters after this one before the bonus chapter, so the polls are still open, don't forget to leave your email or log in, because there is some edited content in this chapter, not that much, there is not yet a sex scene, but there is a little bit of content worth editing, and please please, tell me who you want Maddie to sleep with, if not then it's will be Maddie/London, and don't forget about Mary Margret, she's a option too.

Maddie and Mary were in the cafeteria, eating a quick snack, Mary was waiting for her sister to pick her up and Maddie had detention.

"That's to bad, so do you think your boss wil fire you." Mary asked.

"Nah, I tell him it was all London, he'll understand." Said Maddie, finishing her chips and tossing the bag away.

"Well I'll see ya Maddie." Said Mary walking away.

"Bye Mary, don't forget to do your English homework." Said Maddie.

"Ok." Mary said, walking out of the school.

Maddie headed to detention, while London was in the restroom.

"She won't belive her eyes, good thing this school's uniform skirts are so short." She said.

She applied lip gloss, a little blue eyeliner, pulled her skirt up just a tad, she took her sweater off, her white shirt was see through, so she decided that this could be the big finish.

London walked out of the restroom, with her sweater on, she approached the detention door, took a deep breath and thought,"_Ok London, get ready to put on the sexiest tease show of your life."_

She walked in the room, relived to find there were only about six kids in it, two of them being Maddie and Corrie who were in the back talking.

"OH LONDON, I SAVED YOU A SEAT." Corrie called.

London walked to the back and sat next to her.

"Hey London." Said Corrie.

"Yeah yeah." Said London, not wanting to expose herself to Maddie.

"So, why did you hit her earlier?" Asked Maddie.

"Oh...ummm..." London could'nt think of a reson, but Corrie interupted.

"I took her lipstick, and she got mad."

"Oh." Said Maddie.

"Ok, everyone settle down, take your seats, no talking." Said Father Philman.

_"Shoot, I'm going to have to get this guy outta here, and Maddie." _London thought.

Suddenly she had an idea.

She wrote something down and handed it to the guy sitting in front of Maddie.

It read,"_I'll give you twenty bucks if you tell that blonde girl behind you you think she has a nice butt."_

The boy nodded and stuck out his hand.

London slid him a folded up twenty, and he turned around.

"Hey...pssst, hey blondie." He whispered.

"What?" Maddie whispered.

"Has anyone ever told you have a nice butt?" He asked.

"UGH, FREAK!" She shouted, slapping him.

"MADDIE, ERIC, come sit in these front desk now!" Said Father Philman.

"But he..." Maddie started, but he cut her off, "Maddie either move up here, or I will call your parents."

She snatched her books and sat in the desk he was pointing to.

After about twenty minutes, Father Philman was sound asleep, and the kids were chatting away.

London looked up at Corrie who was working on a math problem, she turned towards her.

"Hey." Said London.

"Oh, hi London." Said Corrie.

London crossed her legs, and noticed Corrie's eyes follow their movement.

She uncrossed them, once again giving Corrie a full upskirt view.

She leaned in and whispered,"Do you like what you see?"

Corrie who was brething heavy again nodded.

London checked and made sure no one was paying attention, and reached out and (TO HOTT FOR THIS SITE).

"Corrie, I'm sure you want me as bad as I want you." London said.

Corrie nodded.

"Well I know just how much you want me, you do want me, right Corrie?" She asked, about and inch away from her face.

Corrie nodded.

"Well not yet, but today's Friday, so here?" Said London.

"What's this?" Asked Corrie.

"A key to my suite, don't lose it, I'm having a sleep over this weekend, and your the only one invited." London said, poking her nose again.

"I can't wait." Said Corrie.

RING!

Detention was over, everyone stood up and walked out of the room, except London and Corrie.

"Well I'll be getting ready for or sexover...I mean sleep over." Said London.

Corrie's heart was beating fast again after London called it a sexover.

"Well could you keep this for me untill then?" London asked, pulling off her sweater.

"Sure I...I...I..." Corrie could'nt finish, the sight of London's (TO HOTT FOR THIS SITE).

"Oh no, looks like it's cold in here, I guess I'll just have to keep this." She said, taking the sweater and putting it back on.

Corrie's heart sank, London thought for a minute and said, "Well I do have a little something for you untill then." She said.

Corrie watched in disbelif as London pulled off (TO HOTT FOR THIS SITE).

Corrie reached out with trembling hands and took them.

"See ya Saturday." Said London, walking out of the room, she (TO HOTT FOR THIS SITE).

Corrie buried her face in (TO HOTT FOR THIS SITE) This Saturday was going to be the best night of her life.

Well, there you go, if you want the uncut version, review and leave you adress or be logged in, and please don't only review for the uncut chapter, tell me what you thought, if you don't I won't send the uncut chapter.


	4. One night stand

Well no one will tell me which pairing they want, I only have three votes, Maddie/Corrie 1, Maddie/London 2, so if you are happy with that pairing then don't vote, or unless you want to see Maddie/Corrie, or Maddie/Mary Margret, it's far from to late to vote, so cast your vote now, this chapter has a sex scene between London/Corrie, and the next chapter is the bounus sex scence, with Maddie/Readers Choice, so this chapter is going to be short for this site, but if you ask for the uncut version it will be longer.

Corrie threw her shirt on and shoved her pjs in an old shopping bag.

"Ok mom, I'm going to...(she took a deep breath) London's house." She called.

"Ok dear, be back by nine." Her mother said.

"Mom, it's a sleepover." She said.

"Oh, who's all gonna be there?" She asked.

"Oh...ummm, me, London, Maddie, Mary Margret, and a few of London's girlfriends." She lied.

"Are you sure there are'nt going to be any boys there." He mother asked.

"Mom." Corrie said, rolling her eyes.

"Ok ok, have fun sweetie." Her mother said.

"Oh you can count on that." She said under her breath.

She walked to the Tipton, it was huge, and fancy, she walked up to the front desk.

"May I help you." Mr. Moesby asked.

"Hi, I'm Corrie, and I'm here to see London." She said.

"Ahhh, and let me see, your president of her fanclub right, if your looking for an autograph, here, London leaves a stack of signed 8x10s and there only ten dollars." He said.

"No really, I'm her friend from school." She said.

"Ok, fine I'll check." He said, picking up the phone.

"NO WAY, YOU DO IT!" Someone shouted.

Corrie turned around to find two blonde twin boys arguing.

"Ah, BOYS WHATEVER YOU ARE PLANNING IT WILL NOT WORK!" Moesby shouted.

Suddenly Maddie came around the corner.

"Guys I told you to wake me up if I fell asleep." She said.

"Oh no." Corrie said, diving behind the counter.

London came walking around the corner.

"Madeline please keep these two under control, if you two charge down here like this again, I will suspened you from the arcade." He said.

"Were sorry." They both said, darting up to their suite.

Maddie sighed, and leaned up against the wall.

"Maddie, what's wrong?" Asked Moseby.

"I'm just a little tired, I got detention today because of London, and my daddy's going on some stupid bussiness trip, so I'm the familys only source of income for the next two weeks, and my dumb little brother got sick, and I just don't know what to do." She said.

Both London and Corrie's eyes softened at this.

"Madeline, I really care about you, you look tired, tell you what, I'll have Arwin take over the candy counter tommorow, you take a paid day off." Said Moesby.

"I can't." She said.

"Yes you can, now go keep those two under control for now." Said Moesby.

Maddie smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks Mr. Moesby, your the best." She said.

"Ah yes ok ok." He said.

She walked back up to the suite.

Corrie walked from behind the counter and up to London.

"Hi." She said.

"Oh hey Core." Said London.

"Oh my, you were telling the truth." Said Moesby.

"Told you." She said.

Moesby nodded.

They walked to London's suite.

"So, you still have my _(TO HOTT FOR THIS SITE)_ London asked, sitting on the silk sheets of her bed.

"Oh yeah, I'm wearing them right now." Said Corrie, _(TO HOTT FOR THIS SITE)_.

"Well would you like to change into you pajamas?" London asked.

"Sure." Said Corrie, pulling them out of her sack and walking to the restroom.

London grabbed the back of her pants and turned her around.

"I meant you should _(TO HOTT FOR THIS SITE)_." London said.

"Oh...ok." Said Corrie.

She emptied her sack onto London's bed.

She set her toothbrush aside and unfolded her pj top.

She looked at London and said,"Ummm, London, I _(TO HOTT FOR THIS SITE)_."

London stood up and _(TO HOTT FOR THIS SITE)_.

Corrie breathing fast again.

London _(TO HOTT FOR THIS SITE)_.

"See we have to know each others body." She said.

Corrie smiled and _(TO HOTT FOR THIS SITE)_.

"You know..." Said London, standing up.

She got close to Corrie's face again.

"We could _(TO HOTT FOR THIS SITE)_.

Suddenly Corrie was'nt nervous anymore, she did'nt know why either, but she was totally calm.

"I would like that." She said.

London layed back on the bed.

**SEX SCENE**

London was playing with Corrie's hair(the hair on her head), when she noticed she was asleep, she pulled a blanket over her and Corrie and slid as close to Corrie as she could and went drifted off to sleep.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Corrie woke up to find London sitting in front of the T.V, eating a bowl of cereal and watching a talk show..

"Good morning London." Corrie said, sliding her pjs on.

"Oh hey, you want some cereal?" London asked, patting the seat next to hers.

Corrie sat next to her, and shook her head.

"I had such a good time last night." She said.

London smiled.

The girls talked for hours about everything, each other, how far they had gone with boy, how far they had gone with girls, all kinds of things untill the name Meddie came up.

"Do you like Maddie?" London asked.

"Maddie Fitzpatrick, yeah she's nice, I've know her since kindergarten, she's a little bossy though." Corries said.

"I think she's cute." London said.

"What?" Corrie said.

"Those cute little skirts, that blonde hair, he smile, her laugh, everything is great." London said.

"I though I was the only girl you ever liked." Corie said.

"No, Maddie was my first lesbian crush, I'm bi, but I'm more straight than gay really." London said.

Corrie looked down.

"But you'll always be my Core." London said, leaning in and kissing her cheek.

Corrie smiled.

"I told my mom I'd be back by lunch, but you can come over tonight London." Said Corrie, standing up and getting dressed.

"I'll see if I can squeeze it in my schedule." London said, checking her nails.

Corrie smiled and thought, _"Classic London." _

"Well I'm gonna go, see ya London." Corrie said, walking up the her and kissing her.

Corrie walked out of the suite.

After about an hour and a half, London got dressed and headed downstairs.

She walked to the candy counter but Maddie was gone.

"Oh yeah, Moesby gave her the day off." She said.

London decided to go visit Maddie, she seemed depresed so London though she would go cheer her up...the London way...

Well there ya go, and yes the final Maddie? pairing is Maddie/London, it will be up by tomorrow, hope ya'll liked it, if you want the uncut chapter, please login to get it, my email is screwed up and I can't send any email, so if your not logged in I can't send the uncut chapters, sorry.


	5. Bonus pairing: Maddie and London

Well here is the bounus pairing, Maddie/London.

A long strech limo pulled up in front of the Fitzpatick house.

London stepped out and knocked on the door.

"Who's there." A voice said.

"It's London, London Tipton, THE London Tipton." She said.

"Hold on...MADDIE!" The voice shouted.

"What." Said Maddie.

"It's yoor friend Russia, or was it Egypt, maybe Tokyo." Said Maddies little brother.

"It's London, now move." She said, opening the door.

"Hi London." Maddie said, smiling.

"Hey Maddie, can I come in?" London asked.

"Sure." Said Maddie, stepping aside to let London in.

London walked in Maddie's house.

"Ewwww, why does it smell like poor and old people in here?" London asked, pinching her nose.

"Because poor and old people live here." Maddie said.

"So where's your mom?" London asked.

"Her and my Nana went to go buy my little brother some special soap for his chickenpox." She said.

"Ew." London said.

Maddie locked the front door and said, "So, you want to go to my room?"

_"Oh yeah." _London thought.

"Sure." She said.

Maddie and London walked into Maddie's room which smelt nothing like the rest of the house, it smelled like...Maddie.

"Oh you redid your room, I like." London said.

"Thanks." Maddie said smiling.

"So what you doin?" London asked.

"Well I just finished my homework and I tried to take a nap, but I got a call from..." She started, but she suddenly stopped, and looked down.

"Who?" London asked.

Maddie shook her head, trying not to let London see the tears begining to form in her eyes.

"Maddie, what's wrong?" London asked, putting her arm around her.

"Trevor." Maddie said.

"What about him?" London asked.

"He...he's going to some camp...university thing, and he said that he did'nt want to be tied down." Maddie said, a tear streaming down her face.

"Oh Maddie." London said, pulling her into a hug.

Maddie buried her face in London's shoulder and cried.

London had come here for one thing, but her friend was really hurting and London knew she had to think of Maddie before her desires.

"I thought I had finaly found Mr. Right, but just like Lance, and Chuck and all the rest he's just another...guy, who could have cared less about me, I'm such and idiot." She said.

"No, your not an idiot, your really really smart, in fact your the smartest girl in the school, maybe the world." London said, rocking her now.

"Thank you London." Maddie said."But I'll never find someone who really care about me, I guess I'm just going to grow up and be alone in life."

"No..." London bit her lip, thinking if she should move in or not, she decided...it was time, maybe...it's not a...man you should be looking for." She said.

"What?" Maddie asked.

"Maybe there's someone out there for you...but not a man." London said, beging to feel nervous now.

"Are you saying I should be looking for...Mrs. Right?" Maddie asked.

"Maybe...she's..._Right_ here." London said, staring into Maddie's eyes now.

Maddie stared in shock as London leaned in and gently pressed her lips, up against Maddies.

Maddie was a bit confused at first, but she began to kiss back, for one of the first times in her life feeling like she was kissing some for love...and not just for the thought of it.

London gently ran her tongue over Maddie's bottom lip, and Maddie opened her mouth giving London full axcess to her mouth.

She shivered as London's tongue slipped and slidded all over her mouth, rubbing her roof, her teeth, licking the inside of her cheek, and then Maddie moved her tongue in wrestle with London's.

Their tongues wrapped around each other, their salivas mixing together, London's hand slidding up Maddie's shirt slowly.

Maddie broke the kiss and looked at London.

"London...I had no idea you..." She started, but London put her finger to her lips and said,"Shhhh, don't even talk, Maddie I know it's soon, but I think Iove you...and...I want to make love with you."

Maddie's heart was racing, not one guy, not even Trevor went as far as this, he never even got under her bra, HELL he never even got tongue, except for the first time they kissed, but that was nothing compared to this.

Maddie bit her bottom lip and said,"I'm scared London."

"Don't worry baby, I won't hurt you." London said, leaning in and kissing her again.

Maddie smiled and said,"Only for you."

London smiled back and kicked off her heels, she pulled her socks off and began to kiss Maddie again.

It was the same as before, both girls exploring each others mouths, rubbing on body parts they had so longed to touch.

London slowly slid Maddie shirt over her head.

**SEX SCENE**

Maddie pulled herself up to London and layed next to her.

"MADDIE ARE YOU OK, I HEARD A SCREAM." Her little brother said on the other side of her locked door.

"Ummm, were fine, London just...swallowed something." Maddie said, winking at her.

London giggled a little as back circled her hand around London's soft stomach.

"That was incredible London." Maddie said.

"I know." London said.

"So does this mean were...going out?" Maddie asked.

"Do you want to?" London asked.

"Yes, yes I do." She said.

"Well then I'm your gal." London said, leaning in and kissing Maddie softly.

"Hey London?" Maddie said.

"Yeah?" London asked.

"You wanna go again?" She asked.

"You know it." London said, climbing on top of her.

End.

Thnks for reading, once again, log in for uncut chapter.


	6. Uncut chapters link and threeway

You can now visit my profile for a link to the uncut chapters of this fic.

Also, I'm actually going to do a threeway with London/Maddie/Corrie, it'll go up as soon I finish Totally suite threeway.


	7. Update

Ok, this is the last day of Summer Vacation for me, I'm going to the 10th grade. So I'm sort of gonna need to pay attention, so I won't fail so I can write all of next Summer! But here's my lineup for school. I'm limited to how much I can update so I'm doing my best. Sorry for posting this as a fic, but I wanted to make sure all of my readers see this, I'll post it in my profile and delete this next weekend.

**Totally Suite Threeway** - Spontaneous updates, could be tommrow, could be two weeks, It all depends on if I can get in the mood for this kind of fic.

**Obsession** - See Totally Suite Threeway

But if I really buckle down I could probably finish all of them by Christmas, but I'm gonna need some support here people, and by support I mean reviews.(Just be glad I don't play any sports and don't have to go to practice)


End file.
